Polos Opuestos se atraen ¿no?
by AlexGrangerDeMalfoyUchiha
Summary: Dos polos opuestos. Pero apesar de sus diferencias, pronto el destino los unirá. Asi sea a costa de su propia voluntad ESPERO LES GUSTE DENLE OPORTUNIDAD PLISS AVISO IMPORTANTE 06/07/13
1. Prologo

_Polos Opuestos se atraen ¿no?_

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto pero si asi fuera Sasuke y Sakura estarian juntos otravez._

_Aclaraciones_: Espero que les guste el fic la verdad se me vino a la mente de repente. Solo les quiero aclarar que los capitulos van a estar un poco cortos, depende de la imaginacion claro esta je pero lo voy a seguir

Y porfis dejen reviews denle una oportunidad va a estar muy bien xD

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_Sasuke Uchiha:_ Un chico de 16 años de familia adinerada, hijo del gran magnate de negocios Fugaku Uchiha. Un chico guapo, alto, de tez blanca. Pelo color negro con toques azules y ojos negros como la noche, de carácter frío, arrogante y prepotente con toques de superioridad, muchas chicas están detrás de el por no decir todas ahh y por supuesto MUJERIEGO pero con lo que no contaba era que este año iba a ser diferente con la llegada de una chica nueva que va a ser cambiar su vida...

_Sakura Haruno:_ Una chica de 16 años, muy linda por cierto, de tez blanca, pelo de color exóticamente rosa y ojos de un color jade que cautivan a muchos. De familia multimillonaria, hija del gran empresarioTakeshi Haruno, también hija de la actriz, cantante y modelo Minako Haruno. Una chica de carácter dulce y tierna pero no te metas con ella o sus amigos porque cuando se enoja se convierte en una fiera que no se puede domar. Toca el piano, la guitarra, y tiene una voz angelical al igual que su madre. Ella odia a las personas arrogantes y prepotentes pero se llevara una gran sorpresa en un futuro no muy lejano...


	2. La llegada

Bueno en primer lugar quiero aclarar lo siguiente:

-SasuSaku- Dialogos

-**SasuSaku- I**nner de sakura

(SasuSaku)-Mis pensamientos

"_SasuSaku"- P_ensamientos de los personajes

Ahora sí el Cáp. espero les guste...

* * *

**Polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?**

_Capitulo 1 La llegada_

En una "casa" (cof-cof mansión) se encontraba durmiendo una pelirosa de 16 años estaba en un profundo sueño hasta que...

-Señorita Sakura levántese ya es tarde- dijo la mucama

-Mmm 5 minutos mas- decía la pelirosa todavía adormilada.

-Ahh señorita Sakura ya despierte falta poco para que empiecen las clases- decía la mucama.

-Uahhh ¿cuánto falta?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Mmm faltan 15 minutos señorita.

-¿¡¡¡ QUE!!!? Y porque no me levantaste mas temprano- preguntó _(gritó)_la ojijade.

-Pero señorita yo la levante a las 5:30 y usted se volvió a dormir- decía la mucama con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Así? No me di cuenta, pero bueno Naoko sal por favor me voy a cambiar-dijo la pelirosa.

-Si señorita compermiso-se despidió Naoko y salió.

* * *

Mientras en la mansión Uchiha se encontraba un pelinegro vestido con el uniforme del instituto que consistía en un pantalón negro, camisa blanca de botones y manga larga, el chaleco y el suéter color negro al igual que la corbata, estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando...

-Hola estúpido hermanito- le saludo "amablemente" (nótese el sarcasmo) su hermano Itachi un chico alto, de tez medio morena, muy guapo, su pelo color negro amarrado a una coleta y ojos como la noche al igual que su hermano.

-Hmp que quieres Itachi-le contesta Sasuke.

-Mmm nada solo quería decirte que papá te ha estado llamando pero que no le contestabas- dijo Itachi.

-Hmp ¿y para que me quiere?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-No lo sé –le contestó Itachi encogiéndose los hombros.

-Hmp pues dile que es tarde ya me voy al instituto.

-Mmm yo que tu no haría esperar a nuestro padre- le dijo Itachi.

-Hmp por?- le cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Mm no sé talvez porque se podría enojar- le dijo a Sasuke

-Y a mí que más me da que se enoje el viejo- le replica Sasuke

-Hey, hey más respeto que ese viejo es nuestro padre- le dijo Itachi.

-Tsk –dice Sasuke viendo el reloj- Ya es tarde mejor me largo-dijo el pelinegro saliendo y azotando la puerta.

* * *

Mientras en la mansión Haruno exactamente en la habitación de la pelirosada...

-¡¡¡Kyya Se me hace tarde!!!-dijo "calmadamente" la pelirosa (y vuelvo a decir notaron el sarcasmo) Haaa por dios se me hace tarde en mi primer día de clases-dijo mas calmada la pelirosa ya cambiada con el uniforme que consistía de una falda color negra de 4 tablas a medio muslo, una blusa blanca de manga larga de botones, chaleco negro al igual que el suéter y la corbata y medias blancas a 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla y zapatos negros.

La pelirosa salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su habitación.

-Señorita ¿quiere desayunar?- le preguntó la mucama a la pelirosa.

-Mmm no gracias Naoko, y mis papas. Preguntó con ilusión la pelirosa.

-Hay señorita, ellos están trabajando ya sabe lo siempre su mama esta en la disquera y su papá en la empresa-le dijo Naoko con algo de nostalgia.

-Ahh entonces no están-dijo la pelirosa desilusionada.

-No señorita- le contesto Naoko.

-Ahh bueno ya me voy se me hace tarde, adiós Naoko-le dijo algo triste la pelirosa.

-Señorita ¿le digo a kyoshi que la lleve?-le preguntó a la pelirosa.

-Mmm bueno esta bien. Pero dile que lleve el carro normal por favor-le pidió la pelirosa.

-Porque señorita?- le preguntó Naoko.

-Porque no quiero llamar la atención aparte de que ya tengo el pelo más extraño del mundo ósea color rosa llamo mucho la atención con este color de pelo-exclamo la pelirosa.

-Jaja, ya si, me acuerdo señorita-le dice entre risas Naoko.

-Bueno, ya se hace tarde me tengo que ir seguro que Kyoshi ya esta desesperado je adiós –le dijo Sakura. (no pregunten como supo Kyoshi que iba a llevar a Sakura al colegio que ni yo lo sé xD)

-Si señorita que le vaya bien-le dice Naoko.

-Gracias-se despide la ojijade.

-Hola, buenos días Kyoshi- le saluda Sakura.

-Buenos días señorita Sakura-le contesta el chofer (ósea Kyoshi).

-Ya vamonos que se hace tarde para ir a mi primer día de colegio-le apuro la pelirosada.

-Je señorita usted no cambia, bien vamonos.

* * *

Mientras con el Uchiha...

-Oye Sasuke-teme que te pasa estas como raro-le decía su amigo Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de tez morena, ojos azules, alto y muy guapo por cierto, no tanto como sasuke pero también tiene a muchas chicas a sus pies, aunque de carácter es totalmente opuesto a Sasuke, es divertido, alegre, muy gritón y cabeza hueca.

-Hmp, no tengo nada dobe- le contesta el Uchiha menor.

-Ahhh bueno pero sigo pensando que estas raro-dijo el rubio.

-Hmp como si me importara tu opinión-le contesto el moreno.

-Ayy teme, bueno cambiando de tema ¿vas a seguir con mitsumi?-le cuestiono su amigo rubio.

-Mm no sé esta volviendo muy empalagosa y celosa y no me gusta que sean así, -ya sabes-le contesta Sasuke.

-Ahh teme-suspira el rubio-Nunca vas a cambiar verdad solo espero que un día alguien te haga cambiar y te dé una lección-le dijo Naruto.

-Hmp como quien dobe, todas están muertas por mi-le dijo arrogante Sasuke.

-¡Ay! Ya cállate y mejor hablemos de otra cosa-le dijo fastidiado el rubio.

-Hmp como que dobe, de cómo te aplaste en videojuego el otro día-dijo con superioridad.

-¡Ahh! Teme eso fue pura suerte-exclamó el rubio.

-Ha no inventes dobe sabes perfectamente que te gane y te aplaste-dijo Sasuke

-Hmp ok ya hay que hablar de otra cosa, que no sea de mi dobe-dijo el rubio al ver que el pelinegro iba a decir algo.

-Hmp como que entonces-Preguntó el pelinegro

-Ahh ya sé, sabes que va a llegar una chica nueva al colegio y es hija de nada mas y nada menos que de la actriz, cantante y- decía el rubio sin parar y con estrellita en los ojos.

-Si, si ya dio dobe no lo hagas de emoción- dijo Sasuke ya enojado.

-Pues si me dejaras terminar teme talvez podría decirte-dijo el rubio ofendido.

-Tsk ya dilo de una buena vez usuratoncashi(la verdad es que no sé si se escriba así) Mm ¿cómo se llama la nueva?-exigió el moreno.

-Mm bueno solo sé que se llama Sakura- le contesta el rubio.

-Hmp eso es todo lo que sabes dobe-le dice el moreno

-Si- le contesta el rubio con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-Hmp y no sabes como es físicamente-le pregunta el moreno al rubio.

-Hay teme enserio nunca vas a cambiar-le dijo el rubio.

-Hmp vamonos, ya van a empezar las clases.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la entrada del colegio se encontraba una pelirosada...

-Wuuaaaoo, si que es grande el colegio no crees Kyoshi- le preguntó al chofer.

-Si señorita es grande, pero apúrese que se hace tarde. Le dice Kyoshi.

-Si ya me voy, adiós-se despide la pelirosa.

-Adiós señorita.

"_vaya así que este es el colegio konoha high school, mm interesante"-pensaba la pelirosa_

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta mi primer Cáp. De mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado en el siguiente capitulo se van a encontrar Sasu y Saku pero no de la manera más bonita que digamos jeje, espero les guste.**

**Por favor dejen reviews así me motivaran para seguir con el fic**

**Pliss!!!**


	3. El encuentro

Bueno en primer lugar quiero aclarar lo siguiente:

-SasuSaku- Diálogos

-**SasuSaku- I**nner de sakura

(SasuSaku)-Mis pensamientos

"_SasuSaku"- P_ensamientos

Ahora sí el Cáp. Espero les guste...

* * *

**Polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?**

Cáp. 2 El encuentro

_Pov´s Sakura_

"_Vaya si que es grande el colegio ehh, bueno al mal paso darle prisa, mm haber tengo que ir a la dirección primero para que me den mis libros y mi horario "_

La pelirosa estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente que...

Fin Pov´s Sakura

-¡Auch!-se quejó la pelirosa.

-Hmp-Se oyó atrás de su espalda- (Guaoo quien sera).

-De verdad lo siento-se disculpó la ojijade volteando.

"Vaya si que es lindo, guapo, sexy y"

-Hmp, fíjate por donde caminas torpe-le dice el pelinegro "amablemente".

-Disculpa-exclamó la pelirosa _"ok todo lo que acabo de decir se fue directamente al caño"._

- Que no escuchaste, aparte de ciega eres sorda-

"_ok ahora si estoy enojada"-_Pensó la pelirosa-Mira niño bonito conmigo no te metas ok, además tú eres el que estaba mirando para el frente pudiste haberme detenido no crees-dijo la pelirosa indignada y enojada.

- Quien te crees para hablarme así rosadita-le dijo Sasuke.

-Mira idiota no me vuelvas a decir así o te

-O me que, rosadita-la interrumpe el pelinegro con una arrogante sonrisa.

- Créeme no te gustaría saberlo-le dijo la pelirosa.

-Hmp-respondió el pelinegro

Se estaban viendo con rayitos en los ojos hasta que...

-Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki-interrumpió el rubio.

"_Y a este loco que le pasa" _Emm hola soy Sakura Haruno mucho gusto-saludo al rubio y en fin al moreno lo ignoro totalmente.

_-"Guaaoo que linda es esta niña"- _pensó el rubio.

-" Y a este que le pasa, tiene cara de idiota, bueno aparte de que ya la tenia"-pensó el pelinegro-Hmp dobe ya tenemos que irnos van a empezar las clases-le dijo al rubio.

-Oh cierto mm, Sakura-chan ¿en qué salón vas?-preguntó el rubio.

-Mmm no sé Naruto apenas voy por mis libros y mi horario y para que te miento si tampoco sé en que salón voy jeje- dijo la pelirosa con una risa nerviosa.

-Ohhh-dijo el rubio

_-" No pensara en"-_pensó el pelinegro

-Si quieres nosotros te llevamos Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio

_-" Si lo hizo"_-pensó el pelinegro- Hmp dobe ese "llevamos" me suena manada-dijo el pelinegro.

-Pues si teme la llevaremos tu y yo-dijo el rubio cabeza hueca.

-Ahh no eso si que no conmigo no cuentes-dijo el pelinegro.

-Oh vamos teme no tiene nada de malo en-

-No, no, no y no voy a cambiar de opinión- interrumpió el pelinegro.

_5 minutos después..._

_Pov´s Sasuke_

_-"Hmp no puedo creer que el maldito dobe me haya convencido y aparte me avergonzó frente a esta rosadita"_

_Fin Pov´s Sasuke_

Flash back

-Oh vamos teme no tiene nada de malo en...

-No, no, no y no voy a cambiar de opinión-interrumpió el pelinegro.

-Emm chicos no es necesario yo puedo ir sola-dijo la pelirosa.

-Eso si que no, es nuestro deber como compañeros ayudarte-dijo el rubio.

-¿Compañeros?-Preguntó el moreno-Hmp ya te dije dobe que yo no voy a ninguna parte con ella-terminó de decir el moreno.

-Hmp como si me importara tu compañía idiota-dijo la pelirosa.

.Ahh Sasuke la vamos a acompañar quieras o no, si no le voy a decir a todo el colegio lo que hacías de niño lo recuerdas teme-dijo el rubio susurrando lo ultimo

-No te atreverías-le dice el moreno dudando

-Mm tu que crees tema- le reto el rubio

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo por uno segundos cuando el moreno hablo

-Hmp no voy a ir-le dijo al rubio

-De acuerdo teme si quieres que todo el colegio se entere que cuando eras niño te ponías el pañal o el brasier de tu mama decías que eras batman y saltabas de la litera de arriba, y que también corrías casi desnudo con una tanga diciendo que eras tarzan y-

-Ok de acuerdo iré-dijo el moreno avergonzado aunque supo como ocultarlo

-Pfff jaja que jaja tu jaja no puedo jaja creerlo jaja-se burlo la pelirosa

_-"Ups se me había olvidado Sakura-chan"-_pensó el rubio

-Dobe vamonos ya-dijo el moreno enojado

-Jaja de acuerdo jaja-dijo la pelirosa entre risas

-Entonces en camino con la vieja-dijo el rubio entusiasmado

-¿Con la vieja?-preguntó la pelirosa

-Jeje es la directora, pero así le digo yo-le dijo el rubio

-Ahh ja ok vamos-dijo la pelirosa

Fin flash back

Ya en la dirección

-Bueno Sakura-chan ya llegamos-dijo el rubio

-Gracias, emm pero no hay secretaria ¿dónde estará?-pregunto la pelirosa

-Crees que lo sabemos rosadita-le dijo el pelinegro

Sakura lo volteo a ver con una de esas miradas que si mataran Sasuke ya estaría 30 metros bajo tierra.

-Porque no mejor te callas ehh, no pedí tu opinión rey-dijo la pelirosa molesta

-Hmp-respondió el pelinegro

-Hola buenos días me llamo Shizune mucho gusto-se oyó una voz atrás de los chicos

-Ah hola Shizune-saludo el rubio

Shizune, es una muchacha de tez blanca cabello corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos, de unos 25 años, cuerpo esbelto y muy linda por cierto

-Sí como sea-respondió el pelinegro

-Emm disculpa pero no me dieron mis libros ni mi horario y tampoco me dijeron en que salón voy je-dijo la pelirosa algo nerviosa

-Ahh disculpa es que seguro a Tsunade-sama se le olvidó jeje-respondió Shizune también nerviosa sabiendo como es su jefa

-Ahh-dijo la pelirosa

-Etto ¿cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó la pelinegra

-Hay disculpa no me presente jeje soy Sakura Haruno-dijo la ojijade

-Oh por dios eres la hija de Minako Haruno-dijo la pelinegra emocionada

-SI, soy yo-dijo la pelirosa con cierta tristeza, que cierto pelinegro alcanzo a notar

-Wooow soy fan de tu mama es genial y canta hermoso-dijo la pelinegra con estrellas en los ojos

-Je No eres la única por desgracia-dijo la pelirosa susurrando lo ultimo

-Bueno ya cambiando de tema, los libros te los doy al salir de clases y el horario aquí esta toma-dice Shizune entregándole un papel

-Gracias, pero como le voy a hacer para estudiar en el día-preguntó la pelirosa

-Oh no te preocupes dile a tus maestros que si te puedes juntar con un compañero y listo-respondió la pelinegra

-Ahh ok gracias-dijo la ojijade

-De nada-le decía la Shizune

-Hmp ya vamonos dobe que se nos hace tarde-decía el pelinegro

-Oigan les puedo pedir un favor-dijo la pelinegra

-Claro Shizune-respondió el rubio

-Podrían llevar a sakura a su salón, es que es nueva y ya saben no conoce la escuela-pidió Shizune

-Claro no te preocupes **nosotros **la llevamos-dijo el rubio resaltando la palabra nosotros

-Gracias chicos, adiós-dijo Shizune

Saliendo de la oficina iban caminando una pelirosa, una pelinegro y un rubio en un silencio hasta que

-Oye Sakura-chan ¿en qué salón estas?-preguntó el rubio

-Mm en 4to d- respondió la pelirosa

_-"No puede ser"_-pensó alguien que estaba escuchando la conversación muy de cerca

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno pues aquí esta el 2do Cáp. Espero le haya gustado, los siguientes capítulos saku hace amigos y también enemigos y también uno que otro pretendiente xD y va a hacer que alguien se ponga celosito jeje

**Y gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews en verdad muchas gracias**

**También les pido sigan leyéndolo, ahhh y también muchas gracias a las siguientes personas que me ayudaron y me motivaron a hacer mi fic**

**-Love SasukeSakura**

**-Canguro-jack**

**-****Nenauchiha22**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR**


	4. Nuevos amigos y enemigos

Bueno en primer lugar quiero aclarar lo siguiente:

-SasuSaku- dialogaos

-**SasuSaku- **inner de sakura

(SasuSaku)-mis pensamientos

"_SasuSaku"- _pensamientos

Ahora sí el Cáp. espero les guste...

* * *

**Polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?**

_Capitulo 3 Nuevos amigos y enemigos_

-Oye Sakura-chan ¿en qué salón estas?-preguntó el rubio

-Mm en 4d-respondió la pelirosa

_-"No puede ser"-_pensó alguien que estaba escuchando la conversación muy de cerca

-Guao, estas en el mismo salón que nosotros-dijo el rubio muy entusiasmado

-Enserio-dijo la pelirosa

-Si Sakura-chan es verdad-respondió el rubio

-Ahh, pues yo creo que debemos apurarnos porque ya es tarde-dijo la ojijade algo preocupada

-Bah no te preocupes, siempre llego tarda jaja-dijo el rubio

-Tu si dobe, pero yo no-dijo el pelinegro

-Ay teme tranquilízate-dijo relajado el rubio

-Emm Naruto yo creo que este tiene razón vamonos ya-dijo la ojijade

-Este tiene su nombre rosadita-le dijo el moreno

-Para lo que me importa idiota-le respondió la pelirosa

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar hasta que el rubio (quien más) hablo

-Ok, ok ya vamos que llegaremos tarde y quiero llegar temprano-dijo el rubio

A Sasuke le salió una venita en la frente y a Sakura una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

-Dobe eso te he estado diciendo hace mucho-dijo el moreno

-Ohhh bueno pues a correr-dijo(mas bien grito) el rubio

-Oigan espérenme-dijo la pelirosa viendo que la dejaban atrás

Llegando al salón para suerte de los chicos el profesor aun no llegaba y eso que ya habían pasado 20 min. estaban por entrar al salón pero en eso se oye una voz a sus espaldas

-Buenos días chicos, que hacen aquí afuera-dijo un "joven" de pelo gris con una mascara en la cara dejando descubierto un solo ojo, de unos 27 años de edad les dice:

-Que se van a quedar ahí parados o que-les dice el peligris

-Como siempre Kakashi-sensei llegando tarde ehh-dijo el rubio

-Mmm digamos que me perdí en el sendero de la vida-dijo el peligris

-Ay no sea mentiroso lo mas seguro es que se la paso leyendo su libro pervertido que siempre lee-dijo el rubio

_-"Libro pervertido"_-pensó la pelirosa-_Mm ahora que lo dice ese libro lo tiene mi primo, bueno cambiando de tema por dios se supone que es maestro como puede este viejo pervertido, depravado leer eso enfrente de la clase"-_pensó la pelirosa cuando vio el libro en la mano de Kakashi

-Mm bueno ya entren-dijo el peligris

-Si-dijeron un rubio y una pelirosa al mismo tiempo

-Hmp-dijo el pelinegro(ósea quien más)

-Espera eres nueva verdad-le dijo el peligris a la pelirosa

-Si ¿por?-preguntó la pelirosa

-Tu quédate aquí para presentarte a la clase

-OK-dijo la pelirosa

-Y ustedes ya metanse al salón-les dijo el peligris

-Si profe-pervertido-dijo el rubio burlonamente

-Naruto-dijo el peligris

-Ya, ya pues ya me meto-dijo el rubio entrando al salón

Adentro del salón

-Buenos días alumnos, muchos ya me conocen soy Hatake Kakashi su maestro y tutor-dijo el peligris

-Oiga llaga tarde-dijo un chico

-Mm si, si como sea bueno hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna pasa por favor-dijo el peligris

Se ve a una pelirosa entrando al salón, los hombres como siempre ven una falda y babosos se vuelven, mientras algunas mujeres la miraban con recelo, la pelirosa estaba algo nerviosa y Kakashi lo noto y le dijo

-Señorita preséntese, diga su nombre, cuantos años tiene y que le gusta hacer

-Mm pues me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y o que me gusta hacer es tocar la guitarra y el piano y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dijo la pelirosa

-Bien siéntate junto a la señorita Hyuga- le dijo el peligris

Se ve a una pelinegra de ojos color perla pelo largo hasta la cintura de tez blanca levantando la mano.

-Si sensei-dijo la pelirosa

Legando al lugar donde le indico el profesor saludo a la pelinegra

-Hola mucho gusto-saludo la pelirosa

-Igualmente-respondió la ojiperla

Después de esa presentación ambas chicas prestaron atención a la clase. Luego de tantas horas de clase al fin salieron al receso, cuando iba saliendo la pelirosa alguien le jalo la manga del suéter haciendo que la pelirosa se volteara

-Sakura-chan quieres comer conmigo-le pregunto la ojiperla

-Mm si esta bien. Le contesto la pelirosa

-Ven te voy a presentar a mis amigos

-Ok

Ambas chicas iban caminando hacia la cafetería hasta que ciertas chicas(ejem zorras en toda la extensión de toda la palabra) se les atravesaron.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí a la torpe de hina-tonta jaja-dijo una pelirroja

-Cierto Karin jaja-dijo una pelimorada

-Yo no quiero tener problemas con ustedes-dijo la ojiperla

-Ay mírenla aparte de tonta, cobarde-dijo la tal karin

-Oye porque no te metes con alguien más ehh-dijo la pelirosa

-Y tu eres pelo de chicle-dijo la pelirroja

-Mira fosforito en primer lugar no me vuelvas a decir pelo de chicle en segundo no te voy a decir quien soy porque no se me da la regalada gana ok y en tercero vuelvas a molestar a Hinata entendiste fosforito- defendió la pelirosa

-Mira pelo de chicle a mi no me vuelves a hablar así entendiste

-Pues fíjate que te hablo como yo quiera

-Mira idiota a mi me respetas

-Jaja que te respete jaja eso si es gracioso jaja

-Grrrr-gruño la pelirroja

Mientras la pelirosa se burlaba de la pelirroja, la ojiperla se dio cuenta que habían ya varias personas alrededor de ellas y fue entonces que reacciono

-Sakura-chan vamonos ya no vale la pena-dijo la ojiperla

-Tienes razón Hinata vamonos-dijo la pelirosa

-Tu no te vas de aquí-dijo la pelirroja furiosa apretando a la pelirosa del brazo

-Me sueltas o te juro que te vas a arrepentir-le dijo la ojijade

-Así pues no te tengo miedo pelo de chicle

-Tu te lo buscaste-diciendo esto la pelirosa aprieta la mano de la pelirroja produciendo en esta un dolor fuerte, la pelirosa quita la mano de la pelirroja de su brazo tirando a la pelirroja para atrás.

-¡¡¡Auch!!!-se quejo la pelirroja

-Te lo dije o no fosforito- le dijo la ojijade

.Será mejor que ya nos vayamos Sakura-chan-dijo la ojiperla

-Esta bien Hinata vamonos

Así ambas chicas se fueron dejando a la pelirroja tirada en el suelo maldiciendo a la pelirosa

-Grrr maldita pelo de chicle me las vas a pagar lo juro- maldijo la pelirroja

Ya llegando al comedor la ojiperla y la pelirosa se sentaron en una mesa en la cual varios amigo de la ojiperla llegaban

-Hola Hinata-saludo una rubia de coleta altas y ojos azules de tez blanca y figura esbelta

-Hola chicos-respondió la ojiperla

-Oye Hinata quien es ella-pregunto un chico de tez morena con marcas rojas en las mejillas y cabello café y corto.

-Oh cierto chicos ella es Sakura-presento la ojiperla a la pelirosa

-Mucho gusto linda soy Kiba Inuzuka-dijo el chico mencionado anteriormente

-Jeje igualmente-dijo la pelirosa

-Bueno pues yo soy Ino Yamanaka mucho gusto frentona-dijo la rubia

-Digo lo mismo cerda-dijo la pelirosa burlonamente

-Disculpa frente de marquesina no escuche bien- dijo la rubia fingiendo estar ofendida

-Lo que oíste Ino-cerda

-Muy bien mucho gusto yo soy Ten ten Hayashi-se presento una chica alta de tez morena-clara pelo castaño agarrado a dos cola estilo cebollita y de lindo cuerpo

-Bueno yo me llamo Gaara No Sabaku mucho gusto-dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes-azulados de buen cuerpo de tez blanca y muy guapo

-Yo soy Kankuro No Sabaku-le dijo kankuro(a partir de ahora no voy a dar descripción de los personaje al fin y al cabo ya saben como son xD)

-Emm pues bueno yo soy Temari No Sabaku hermana de estos dos bakas por desgracia jaja-dijo temari

-Oh linda flor de cerezo yo soy Rock Lee eres tan hermosa quisiera ser mi novia-dijo un chico pelinegro con cejas grandes al igual que sus ojos

A los demás les salió una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza y Sakura algo asustada se puso atrás de Kiba

-Baka no ves que la asustas-dijo el anterior mencionado

-Ay que problemático pues yo soy Shikamaru Nara-dijo un pelinegro con el cabello agarrado a una coleta alta

-Mucho gusto chicos-dijo la pelirosa

-Oye acabamos de ver como te agarraste con la zorra de Karin-dijo el Inuzuka

-Ah lo vieron-dijo la pelirosa

-Si estuviste genial nadie se ha a atrevido a hablarle así a Karin-dijo la rubia

-Ohh y porque ni, si es salo una habladora como dice el dicho los perros aúllan pero no muerden

-Eso si pero no sabes como es Karin es muy vengativa-dijo la castaña

-Bueno dejando a la zorra atrás ya saben que nos toco con los "Sexy Boys"en el mismo salón-dijo la rubia

-¿Los quien?-interrogó la pelirosa

-Esos que vienen ahí-dijo la castaña

Cuando la pelirosa volteo se quedo en shok no por ver a los "Sexy Boys" si no por quien estaba en el club

-El idiota-susurró la pelirosa

-Mira el que esta a la izquierda se llama Suigetsu-dijo la rubia con algo de enojo

-El que esta al lado es Neji Hyuga-dijo la castaña con recelo

-El rubio es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo kiba

-Si a el ya lo conozco y al otro idiota también-dijo la pelirosa

-¿Idiota?-preguntaron los demás

-Si el pelinegro con peinado de gallo

-Pff jaja peinado jaja de gallo jaja-se carcajeo el Inuzaka

-Y porque le dices así-pregunto la ojiperla

-Mm porque es un idiota y me cae mal-respondió la pelirosa

Lejos de donde estaban la pelirosa y sus nuevos amigos se encontraban un pelinegro un rubio un castaño y un albino, uno de ellos ve a la pelirosa y pensó

_-"Vaya así que estas aquí ehh-_pensó uno de ellos

**CONTINUARA**


	5. ¡¡TU!

Bueno en primer lugar quiero aclarar lo siguiente:

-SasuSaku- diálogos

-**SasuSaku- **inner de Sakura

(SasuSaku)-mis pensamientos

"_SasuSaku"- _pensamientos

Ahora sí el Cáp. espero les guste...

_-"Vaya __así que estas aquí ehh"-_ pensó uno de ellos viendo a la pelirosa

-Miren ahí esta la chica que le dijo idiota al teme jaja-dijo el rubio hiperactivo

-Enserio esa linda pelirosa se atrevió a decirte así-dijo el castaño

-Hmp si pero no se va a quedar así. Esa rosadita me las va a pagar-dijo el pelinegro con rencor

.Compermiso chicos voy con la linda pelirosa-dijo el albino burlonamente lo último

-Que apenas la viste y ya la quieres conquistar-le dijo el castaño

-Si supieran-susurró el albino dirigiéndose a la mesa de la pelirosa.

En donde estaban la pelirosa y sus amigos se encontraban platicando muy a gusto hasta que se oyó una voy detrás de la pelirosa

-Hola ¿Cómo están?Al escuchar esa voz la pelirosa se tenso ya que se le hacia muy conocida esa voz

-Que quieres aquí animal-le dijo la rubia

-Nada solo vengo a ver a su nueva amiga-dijo el albino

La pelirosa volteo y lo que vio no le agrado en nada la pobre estaba en shock hasta que reacciono y

-¡¡¡TU!!! QUE HACES AQUÍ-dijo (grito mas bien) la pelirosa

-Que no puedo a venir como esta mi linda primita-dijo el albino

-¡¡¡PRIMA!!!-gritaron los amigos de la pelirosa y también cierto rubio que estaba atrás de Suigetsu al igual que el castaño y el pelinegro que estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Así desde cuando te importa como este ehh

-Mmm desde que mis papas me dijeron que me tengo que ir a vivir contigo-dijo el albino

-¡¡¡QUE!!! Como que te vas a ir a vivir conmigo ehh explícame-dijo la pelirosa levantándose de su asiento

-Pues así como lo oyes primita me voy a ir a vivir contigo y mis tíos

-Pero porque-dijo la pelirosa

-Porque mis papas se van de viaje y la verdad yo no quiero acompañarlos y como se enteraron que ustedes se iban a venir para Japón le dijeron a mis tíos que si me puedo quedar con ustedes y ellos aceptaron y ya-dijo el albino muy pacientemente

-Pero porque mis papas no me dijeron nada

-Mm no se lo mas seguro es que se les haya olvidado

-Oh tal vez no les importo mi opinión-susurró la pelirosa

-Bueno nos vemos en la casa primita-dijo el albino

-Guao no sabia que eras prima de ese dientes de tiburón-dijo la rubia viendo alejarse a los "Sexy Boys"

-Mm pues si por desgracia-dijo la pelirosa

-Porque por desgracia Sakura-Chan-preguntó la ojiperla

-Hay es una historia larga pero bueno lo voy a resumir cuando éramos pequeños siempre me hacia muchas travesuras como cuando teníamos 9 años estábamos en un parque y…

Flash Back

Dos pequeños de 9 años para ser exactos una pelirosa y un albino estaban jugando muy a gusto en el parque hasta que al albino se le vino algo a la mente

y le dijo a la pelirosa que lo acompañara.

-Oye Sakura me acompañas-le dijo el pequeño albino

-Mm esta bien primo te acompaño-dijo la pelirosa

-Entonces vamos

-Pero ¿a donde vamos?-preguntó la pelirosa

-Ay Sakura no seas miedosa

-No soy miedosa-le reprochó a ojijade

-Claro que si

-Que no

-Bueno si no lo eres entonces vamos

-Mm ok esta bien

-De acuerdo vamos

El pequeño albino sonrío de oreja a oreja mostrando todos sus dientes-

-De acuerdo vamos-dijo el albino

Así ambos niños se fueron caminando hasta lo mas lejos de parque mas bien a lo mas oscuro y la pelirosa ya se estaba asustando cuando de repente el albino se detuvo y le dijo a la pelirosa

-Escuchaste eso-dijo el albino

-¿Qué?-preguntó la ojijade

"_Crack" _(lo siento no tengo presupuesto para efectos especiales)

-Eso-dijo el Suigetsu

-Que es

-No lo se yo me voy ahí te ves-dijo el albino corriendo

-¡QUE!-grito la pelirosa viendo a su "querido" primo dejándola sola-No me dejes aquí-Al igual que su primo salio corriendo, la pelirosa se empezó a desesperar ya llorar y cuando ya no pudo mas y cayo de rodillas y sus manos las puso en su cara, la pobre pelirosa empezó a sollozar cada vez mas fuerte hasta que sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, por puro reflejo brinco quiso levantarse y salir corriendo pero la persona no la dejo y la ojijade empezó a llorar mas fuerte hasta que la persona le dijo

-Oye estas bien-le preguntó un pequeño pelinegro muy lindo que le llevaba como 2 años

-Snif yo snif no snif- dijo la pelirosa entre sollozos

-Mm sabes por donde esta tu casa

-Snif si-contesto la pelirosa

- Ok entonces dime donde esta tu casa y yo te llevo bien-le dijo el pelinegro

-Esta bien snif

-Bien entonces vamos-dijo el pelinegro entendiendo la mano para que la pequeña pelirosa se levantara.

Luego de eso ambos estaban ya en la entrada de la "casa" de la Haruno.

-Mm bueno aquí esta mi casa-dijo la ojijade

-De acuerdo entonces adiós linda-le dijo el pelinegro

-Si adiós-dijo la pelirosa algo sonrojada por lo ultimo que le dijo y vio al pelinegro alejarse

_-"Mm ahorita que me acuerdo no le pregunte su nombre diablos"-_pensó la pelirosa.

Fin del Flash Black

_-"Es cierto nunca le pedì su nombre ni yo le di el __mío" _pensó la pelirosa

-Enserio te hizo eso ese salvaje-le dijo la Ino

-Si y muchas otras cosas

-Guao pobre de ti tener a un idiota, estupido, sangano, hijo de-pero la rubia no pudo seguir ya que la pelirosa la interrumpió

-Ok ya entendí je veo que no te cae mi primo-dijo la ojijade

-Hablas enserio ellos do se odian a muerte-dijo la chica de 4 coletas

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la pelirosa

-Eso si no lo sabemos desde que se conocieron se llevan como perros y gatos-dijo Kiba

-Ahhh-fue lo único que dijo la ojijade

-Oye ahorita que me acuerdo como, donde, y cuando conociste a Uchiha-dijo Temari

-Ash ni me lo recuerdes que de solo acordarme me dan ganas de matar a ese cabeza de gallo-dijo la pelirosa furiosa

-Ay ándale nos vas a matar de curiosidad-dijo Ino

-Ay de acuerdo, pues paso que yo iba para la dirección cuando

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_(Love story- taylor swift)_

-Disculpen-dijo la pelirosa sacando de su celular y levantándose de la mesa para irse a otro lugar-Bueno-contesto la pelirosa

_-Hola bebe ¿como estas?_

_-_¿Mamà?

_-Claro soy yo y dime bebe como estas_

-Bien pero tu mamà estas bien

_-Yo claro porque lo dices_

-Porque casi nunca me llamas

_-Sakura ya hemos hablado de eso y_

_-_Si ya se mamà es por tu trabajo ya se ahora si que paso para que me llamaste-le dijo la pelirosa

-_Mm pues veras hija ya vez que tu hermano se fue hace 2 años a . _

-Si mama pero eso que tiene que ver aquí-preguntó la pelirosa

_-Pues veras hija tu hermano se quiere venir a Japón y tu papa le dijo que si y se va a ir a la casa junto con ti primo _

Sakura al escuchar eso la pobre abrió los ojos como platos

-¡QUE! ¡¿COMO QUE MI PRIMO?!-preguntó la pelirosa

-Ósea que aparte de soportar a Suigetsu también tengo que soportar a los otros dos en la casa-dijo la ojijade

_-Al parecer si hija bueno adiós ya voy a colgar_

-Mama

_-Que paso Saku_

-Cuando van a regresar-pregunto la pelirosa

_-Cuando menos lo imagines hija_-dijo su mama

-Ahh ok bueno adiós

_-Ah por cierto Saku también van a ir a tu misma escuela adiós bebe te cuidas_- y colgó

-¿QUE? ¡QUE! NO MAMA ESPERA COMO QUE-

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Ah me colgó mendiga vieja-maldijo la ojijade

Llegando a la mesa de sus amigos no le gusto lo que vio ya que ya que su primo y su sequito de idiotas (como ella los llamó) estaban con sus amigos pero no tenían una charla tranquila si no todo lo contrario se estaban peleando así que corrió hasta la mesa

-¡Pero que diablos pasa aquí!-preguntó la pelirosa

-Lo que pasa es que el estupido de tu primo me vació el maldito jugo en la blusa-le dijo Ino enseñándole la blusa mojada

-Suigetsu porque hiciste eso

-Oye yo no tengo la culpa el idiota de Naruto me empujo-dijo el albino sin mucho interés

-Hey eso no es cierto Suigetsu-le reclamo el rubio

-Suigetsu que hiciste

-Ay ya se me cayo el jugo eso es todo

-Eso no es cierto lo hiciste a propósito

-Ay ya piensa lo que quieras me da igual-dijo el albino

Y así con esa "linda" charla los 4 "Sexy Boys" se fueron del lugar dejando muy furiosa a la rubia

-¿Fue un accidente?-preguntó la pelirosa

-Claro que no obviamente lo hizo a propósito

-¿Pero porque te haría eso?

-Ay Saku ya te dijimos esos dos se odian, no se pueden ver ni en pintura

-Es cierto desde que se vieron se odian

-Ahhh-fue lo único que dijo la pelirosa

-Sip así como tú odias al Uchiha-dijo Kiba

-Eh? Yo no lo odio solamente no me cae

-Aha si como no-dijo Temari

Lejos de ahí 2 jóvenes se encontraban en el aeropuerto llegando a Japón, un joven pelirrojo y el otro era albino estaban sentados esperando al chofer de la casa en la que iban a vivir.

_-"Vaya después de tanto tiempo porfin podré ver como ha crecido mi hermanita"_-pensó uno de ellos mientras subían a la limosina

_-"Por fin volveré a ver a mi linda prima y a mi hermano después de tanto tiempo"_.

Continuara

Quero agradecer a todos los que han dejado review la verdad me siento muy bien que me dejen sus comentarios y por favor denme sugerencias o críticas constructivas así podré mejorar, bueno cambiando de tema le quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:

Love SasukeSakura

Canguro-jack

tania56

Shannon_Arsen!!

Crystal Butterfly 92

aiko amitie

Ikamari

setsuna17

lili-cherry-uhiha

nidia uchiha

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir con mi fic y pliss no dejen de comentar por favor sigan dejando reviews les juro que en el próximo cap tratare de hacerlo mas rápido ok.

¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCULPENME DE VERDAD LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO PONER EL NUEVO CAP ANTES ES QUE HE ESTADO OCUPADA CON LOS EXAMENES Y AHORA QUE ESTOY EN LA PREPA ESTAN MAS PESADOS DE VERDAD LO SIENTO LE PROMETO QUE EL PROX. CAP. VA A ESTAR MAS RAPIDO **

Bueno en primer lugar quiero aclarar lo siguiente:

-SasuSaku- diálogos

-**SasuSaku- **inner de Sakura

(SasuSaku)-mis pensamientos

"_SasuSaku"- _pensamientos de los personajes

**Declaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del grandioso Mashashi Kishimoto y si me pertenecieran a mi Sasuke ya regresaria a Konoha y se le declararia a Sakura (¬¬ se vale soñar ehh)

Cambio de escena:***************************

Tambien quiero aclarar que la mama de Sasuke es diseñadora de modas, el padre de este es un empresario muy reconocido al igual que el padre de Sakura ambos tienen empresas de inmobiliaria y la madre de Sakura es famosa ok eso es lo que queria aclarar.

Ahora sí el Cáp. espero les guste...

***********************************************************************************************************************

En una linda tarde en donde los pajaritos se oian cantar justamente en el mejor colegio de todo japon Konoha High School todos los alumnos estaban en armonia todos se trataban con mucho cariño

-¡¡MALDITO, IDIOTA, BABOSO QUE HICISTE!!(si cuanto cariño¬¬)decia(gritaba)una pelirosa toda mojada ya que ciertos chicos la empujaron al la fuente

-Jaja ay prima que graciosa te vez-decia el albino mientras veia como shikamaru y kiba ayudaban a la pelirosa a salir del agua

-Pero que diablos les pasa sequito de idiotas porque demonios hicieron eso-les grito la pelirosa a los 4 chicos que estaban enfrente de ella

-Ay prima no te enojes es que asi le hacemos a todos los nuevos y tu no ibas a hacer la escepcion-dijo el albino

-Ash eres un animal maldito imbecil-decia la pelirosa mientras se secaba

-Ya linda no te exaltes-decia el castaño de pelo largo

-Ay ya saben que vayanse mucho a la chin

-Sakura-chan perdon intente detenerlos pero no me hicieron caso-dijo el rubio

-Ahh esta bien naruto te perdono

-Hmp oye resadita te gusto la refrescada-dijo ironicamente el pelinegro menor

-Sabes algo, PUDRETE UCHIHA

-Oigan enserio se pasaron ehh-dijo el Inuzuka

-Si que problematicos son-(wuao imaginense quien es)

-Sakura-chan ven vamos a secarte no vaya a hacer que te de un resfriado-dijo la ojiperla

-¡¡ACHUU!! si creo que tienes razon Hinata vamos

-Hey prima espera-dijo el albino

-Que diablos quieres Suigetsu

-Wuoo tranquila primita

-Ya dime de una maldita ves que es lo que quieres-dijo la pelirosa

-Juuu esta bien solo queria decirte que ahora me voy a ir contigo ya que mis cosas ya estan en tu casa asi que desde ahora me voy a vivir contigo

NOOO PORQUE YO QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO-grito la pelirosa

-Asi que nos vemos en la casa prima bye

-Te voy a matar

-Sakura-chan ven vamos a secarte si no te vas a enfermar-dijo la hyuga

-Ash esta bien vamos

Ambas chicas iban caminando en los pasillos hasta que nuestra protagonista choca con alguien

-Ayyy!!!-dijo la ojijade

?-Oh lo siento mucho no me fije

-No te preocupes yo no me fije por donde iva-dijo la pelirosa subiendo la cabeza pero cuando vio a la persona con la que habia chocado se quedo en shock y en los pensamientos de Sakura no estaban muy bien que digamos

POV`S Sakura

-Sakura: _El-no-yo-no puede ser_ **Inner:kyya que papito esta** (y hace su aparicion la inner de Sakura) _Sakura:Olvidate de eso no lo recuerdas_ _**Inner:Mmm nop solo se que esta rebueno**_

(Caida est'ilo anime por parte de sakura) _Sakura:No seas pervertida bueno cambiendo de tema ese chico es el que nos ayudo a llegar a la casa te acuerdas_ _**Inner: Ahh es cierto el chico que nos encontro llorando por culpa del imbecil de suigetsu **__Sakura:Exacto bueno a presentarnos_

FIN POV`S SAKURA

-Emm soy Sakura

¿-Mucho gusto soy Itachi

-Igualmente jeje

-Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Si claro

-¿Porque estas tan mojada?-preguntò el pelinegro

-Ash ni me acuerdes porque me enojo mas

-Eres nueva verdad

-Si por-cuestiono la pelirosa

-Ovio a todos los nuevos les hacen eso incluyendo a mujeres-dijo el Uchiha mayor

-Pero que idiotas son

-Si lo se el grupo de mi hermano son unos completos idiotas

-¿Tu hermano?-dijo confundida la pelirosa

-Si se llama Sasuke

-QUE tu eres el hermano de el idiota con peinado de gallo

-Jaja peinado de gallo jaja porque le dices asi jaja

-Mm porque me cae mal

-Que te hizo para que te caiga tan mal

-Ay digamos que nos conocimos no de la mejor forma y pues el me dijo algo que no me gusto y solo me defendi y por eso nos la pelirosa con flojera

-Ahh guao eres la unica mujer que conosco que odia a mi hermano

-Enserio

-Bueno aparte de las chicas con las que te juntas-dijo el moreno viendo a Hinata

-Oh cierto no los presente mira Hinata el es Itachi, Itachi ella es Hinata

-Hola mucho gusto-dijo el moreno

-Igualmente-dijo la ojiperla

-Guao ya no tartamudeas como antes (aclaracion: itachi conoce a hinata porque ellos hacian trabajo social en la escuela Itachi porque perdio una apuesta y Hinata porque le gusta ok)

-Es que juntandote con Ino, Tenten y Temari puedes cambiar mucho y ahora que esta Sakura-chan pues mas hehe-dijo la ojiperla

-¡ACHUU!!-estornudo la ojijade

vamos por una toalla para secarte

-Si tienes razon Hinata vamos

-Adios chicas-dijo Itachi

-Adios Itachi-dijeron ambas chicas

Despues de que las chicas se fueran por la toallas, Itachi se quedo pensando

"_Sakura hmp interesante, asi que ella es la pequeña Sakurita ehh _-penso el pelinegro mayor

*********************************************************************************************************

En otro lugar del colegio se encontraban 4 chicos en donde habian metido a la pelirosa momentos antes

-Oigan no creen que se pasaron-dijo un rubio

-Nee mi prima es asi de temperamental

-Yo digo que vayamos a verla

-Ay no que flojera aparte va a estar bien no te preocupes

-Bueno pero si Sakura-chan se enferma va a ser su culpa-dijo el rubio

-Si Naruto lo que digas-dijo Neji

**********************************************************************************************************

En otro lugar de la escuela dos chicas para ser exactaos una pelinegra y la otra pelirosa (que ya estaba seca) ivan caminando por los pasillos del colegio

-Oye Sakura-chan no te veo muy bien-le pregunta Hinata a nuestra pelirosa ya que estaba muuuyy palida y con la cara como decaida

-No te preocupes Hinata estoy bien-dijo la ojijade pero muy desganada

-Sigo pensando que estas mal

-Estoy bien enserio

-Mmm- dijo la ojiperla mirandola muy profundamente

-Ay ok si me duele la cabeza pero es que no comi nada en todo el dia y para acabar de fregar mi dia me aventaron a la fuente con agua fria

-Si tienes razon mejor vamos a la enfermeria por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza

-Ok y despues vamos a direccion ya que no me han dado los libro

Ambas chicas llegaron a la enfermeria por la pastilla para que la pelirosa se la tomara, despues fueron a la direccion por lo libros de la pelirosa ya era tarde y gracias a dios ya habian salido porfin

-Bueno Sakura-chan aquí me despido seguramente mi primo Neji me esta esperando

-Si tienes razon tambien a mi me debe de estar esperando el idiota de Suigetsu

-Jaja ok bye

-Adios Hinata

La pelirosa y la ojiperla se depidieron y se fueron por diferentes caminos, la pelirosa estaba sentada en una banca con todos su libros esperando a su "querido" primo para irse a su casa pero con lo que no contaba era que su primo ya se habia ido desde hace mucho tiempo

-Ashh maldito Suigetsu lo voy a matar cuando lo vea-dijo la pelirosa levantandose de la banca estaba a punto de agarrar sus libros cuando

-Hola rosadita-se escucò una voz a sus espaldas

-¡¡KYYAAAAA!! -

-Que asustadiza me saliste cerezo-dijo el Uchiha

-Eres un imbecil que te pasa ehh-dijo la ojijade

-Mmm solo se me hizo divertido

-Ahh eres una animal total sabes

-Y puedo ser un animal en otras cosas sabes-dijo el pelinegro seductoramente

-Pudrete-le dijo "cariñosamente" la pelirosa

-Hmp tu te lo pierdes

-¡Ja! Si como no ya dios largate

-Si no quiero

-Ay sabes que no te soporto me largo de aquí adios

-No espera-dijo el pelinegro

-Que quieres

-Si quieres yo te llevo a tu casa

-¡Ja! Si como no

-Enserio

-No gracias me voy yo sola

-Mmm esta bien pero solo te digo que si te vas sola caminando hasta tu casa con esos libros tan pesados pues es mucho que cargar no crees

-Bueno esta bien ya vamos

-No que no cerezo

-Mira idiota si no me querias llevar para que te ofreces

-Yo nunca dije que no te queria llecar cerezo

-Ya deja de decirme asi

-Hmp no quiero

-Ash muerete

-Ya vamos te llevo a tu casa

-Jmp esta bien

Ambos caminaban en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento cuando llegaron el Uchiha no se digno en ayudarle con los libros ni en abrirle la puerta del auto a la pelirosa y esta muy indignada dijo

-Aha no si eres un caballero

-Gracias

-Ash ya para que le sigo

Y asi se termino su tan "animada" platica, cuando llegaron a la "casa" de la Haruno el Uchiha se sorprendio al ver que la mansion de la pelirosa estaba muy cerca de la suya (que casualidad no)

_-"Que suerte la mia ja u que desgracia para ella"_- pensò el pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿De que te ries?-preguntò la pelirosa

-De las casualidades cerezo

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras asi y de que casualidades estas hablando

-Porque mi casa esta muy cerca de la mia

-No es cierto

-Claro que si esta a una 2 o 3 cuadras

-Matame- suplico la ojijade en voz baja-Bueno adios Uchiha

-Oye ni una besito de despedida-dijo el pelinegro seductoramente

-Mm dejame pensar NO adios ah y gracias por traerme

-Si como sea adios

El Uchiha vio como la pelirosa entraba a su "casa" estaba viendo mas bien como caminaba hasta volteo la cabeza para ver de mejor angulo hasta que oyo que alguien le grito

-DEJA DE MIRARME IDIOTA

-_"Jajaja que interesante es esta chica me interesa y mucho"-_y pensando esto se fue a su mansion

Mientras que con la Haruno estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando Naoko le hablo

-Señorita Sakura

-Si que pasa

-Es que me dijeron que la esperan en el salon

-Quien

-Ya vera señorita se va a sorprender

-De acuerdo solo me voy a cambiar y voy al salon-dijo la ojijade

-Esta bien señorita

-Naoko no me digas asi solo dime Sakura ok

-Esta bien se- digo Sakura-san

-Ahh es un comienzo bueno voy a mi cuarto

-Compermiso Sakura-san-dijo la mucama

Cuando la pelirosa llego a su habitacion saco su ropa que consistia en un short a 8 dedos arriba de la rodilla color blanco una blusa color verde-azulado de manga corta y uno convers de botita del mismo color que la blusa, despues de cambiarse la pelirosa iva al salon y cuando llego y abrio la GRAN puerta se quedo en shock totalmente

-Vaya prima hasta que llegas-le dijo Suigetsuç

-¿?Que pasa hermanita no te alegras de vernos

-Ustedes como es que llegaron tan rapido

-¿?Te queriamos dar una sorpresa hermana

-Pues no me queda nada mas que aguantarlos verdad Sasori, Hidan

-Y adivina que prima-dijo el albino mayor

-Que Hidan

-Vamos a estar en la misma escuela te imaginas Suigetsu, Sasori, tu y yo en la misma escuela

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**CONTINUARA...**

Pliss dejen reviews T.T me motivaran a seguir con el fic aceptos criticas constructivas porfavor reviews

Hasta la proxima :)


	7. Cap 7 Sasori y Hidan

Bueno en primer lugar quiero aclarar lo siguiente:

-SasuSaku- diálogos

-**SasuSaku- **inner de Sakura

_**-SasuSaku-**_Inner de Sasuke

(SasuSaku)-mis pensamientos

"_SasuSaku"- _pensamientos de los personajes

**Declaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del grandioso Mashashi Kishimoto y si me pertenecieran a mi Sasuke ya regresaria a Konoha y se le declararia a Sakura (¬¬ se vale soñar ehh)

Cambio de escena:***************************

Tambien quiero aclarar que la mama de Sasuke es diseñadora de modas, el padre de este es un empresario muy reconocido al igual que el padre de Sakura ambos tienen empresas de inmobiliaria y la madre de Sakura es famosa ok eso es lo que queria aclarar.

Ahora sí el Cáp. espero les guste...

En el capitulo anterior:

-Adivina que prima

-Que Hidan

-Vamos a estar en la misma escuela te imaginas Suigetsu, Sasori, tu y yo en la misma escuela

-NOOOOOOO

* * *

CAPITULO 6 SASORI Y HIDAN

-Ay ya Sakura no seas histerica-dijo Hidan

-Yo no soy histetica, hmp

-Ahh indignada primita-dijo burlonamente Suigetsu

-Callate Suigetsu que contigo no estoy muy contenta que digamos y cambiando de tema porque no avisaron que venian

-Porque queriamos darte una sorpresa hermanita

-Ay aha

-Aparte de que queriamos ver a nuestros antiguos amigos

-Ay ya se me hacia raro que me hayan "extrañado"- dijo la pelirrosada simulando unas comillas con sus dedos

-Jeje ya no seas asi-dijo el pelirojo

-Saben mejor me voy a mi habitacion

-Espera

-Que

-Donde estan nuestras habitaciones-dijo el albino mayor

-Ahh arriba hay muchas escogan la que quieran

-Ah ok gracias primita

-Aja como sea adios

Mientras en la mansion Uchiha un pelinegro se encontraba indagando en sus pensamientos y estaba pensando nada mas y nada menos que en cierta pelirosada de ojos jade

_-"Vaya que crecio la pequeña Sakurita ehh ni pensar que es la misma niña que encontre llorando en el parque jmp" _eso era lo que estaba pensando cierto pelinegro mayor

En la habitacion del pelinegro menor estaba pensando no muy diferente a su hermano

-_"Esa chica tiene algo diferente aunque es obvio el porque me interesa tanto, es la unica que me rechaza pero no por mucho"_ y pensando esto salio de su habitacion

* * *

En la mansion Haruno exactamente en la habitacion de la pelirosa, èsta se encontraba en su cama tocando la guitarra muy bien por cierto hasta que alguien llama a la puerta

TOC-TOC

-¿Quien?- pregunta la pelirosa

-Soy yo hermanita

-Pasa Sasori esta abierto

Se ve entrando a un pelirrojo, alto, muy guapo

-Que quieres-dijo la ojijade

-Solo te vengo a ver

-Aja si

-Bueno Sakura hermanita queria ver

-Ya Sasori para que veniste a Japon-lo interrumpio la pelirosa

-Para que quieres saber

-Porque se me hace raro que cuando estabamos en Londres te quisiste ir a E.U.A. Asi de repente y tambien que de pronto te quisiste venir a Japon con nosotros

-Es que los extrañaba mucho

Sakura se le quedo viendo como diciendo _no te creo nada_

-Es la verdad aparte de que tengo que empezar a estar al pendiente de algo

-De que

-Mmm no nada luego te vas a enterar

-Bueno esta bien si no me quieres decir

-No es que no quiera es que no puedo Sakura

-Esta bien-dijo la pelirosa empezando a tocar la guitarra

-Todavia tocas

-Aveces

-No como antes verdad

-No ya no tengo a quien tocarle asi que no

-Si lo se pero sigues componiendo verdad

-Mm si por

-Curiosidad

-Ahh

-Bueno ya me voy Hidan me esta esperando para decirme quien sabe que cosa

-Ok bye

-Adios-dijo el pelirojo saliendo del cuarto de la pelirosa

-Ahh-suspirò la ojijade-_"Mm que hago ya se les voy a decir a las chicas que hagamos una pijamada el viernes en mi casa de todas maneras mis papas no van a estar haber voy a llamar a Hinata para decirle"-_piensa la pelirosa sacando su celular lo que la chica no sabia era que ciertos chicos tambien iban a invitar a sus amigos a su casa el mismo dia que ella iba a hacer la pijamada

* * *

En otro lugar exactamente en la mansion Hyuga se encontraba una pelinegra en su recamara chateando cuando escucho que su celular sonaba

_La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor_ _Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó_ _Es difícil pero no imposible_ _Asimilar que en verdad te perdí_ _Y ahora te veo partir_ _(A quien tu decidiste amar-Sandoval)_

-¿Alo?-contesto la muchacha

_-Hola Hinata soy Sakura_

_-_Ah hola Sakura-chan que pasa

_-Es que te llamaba para decirte que para el viernes voy a hacer una pijamada en mi casa y no puedes faltar ehh_

_-_Mm esta bien Sakura-chan voy a pedir permiso

-_Esta bien oye me puedes hacer el favor de llamar a las otras es que ahorita estoy ocupada_

-Claro Sakura yo les digo

-_Gracias Hinata eres un angel yo no se como el idiota de Naruto no se da cuenta de que lo quieres_

Al oir esto la pelinegra se quedo en shock porque como sabe la pelirosa que ella esta enamorada del rubio cabeza hueca si ella es nueva no.

-Emm Sakura-chan porque dices eso-al fin pudo decir la pelinegra saliendo del estado en shock

_-Ay Hinata me di cuenta hoy en la cafeteria vi como lo mirabas y te ponias nerviosa cuando el nos hablaba o se acercaba a ti eso es mucho que decir ehh_

-Emm pues si, siempre me ha gustado desde que lo conoci

_-Guaoo eso si es amor profundo_

-Bueno Sakura-chan ya tengo que colgar mi primo me esta llamando adios

_-Si adios Hinata nos vemos mañana bye_

Cuando la pelirosa termino de hablar por telefono regreso a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Sasori la interrumpiera agarro su guitarra de color rosa muy bonita y empezo a tocar y asi se quedo dormida

(.com/shakira_)

(Aclaracion: Ahi esta la guitarra solo que la de Sakura es acustica ok)

A la mañana siguiente la pelirosa estaba dormida pero cierto albino que vive en su casa, estaba en su habitacion con algo en sus manos y de pronto en toda la casa se escucho

¡¡¡SPLASH!!!

-¡KYAAA! PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA IDIOTA-dijo la pelirosa toda enojada

-Jajaja ay prima que graciosa te vez jaja bueno solo te queria despertar jaja

-Pudiste haberme hablado sangano

-Hey nada de ofensas primita

-Imbecil largate de aqui-dice la pelirosa aventando una almohada

-Si ya me voy solo no te vayas a quedar dormida otravez porque es un poco tarde ehh

-Si como sea Suigetsu adios-dijo la pelirosa azotando la puerta y llendose a bañar

Minutos despues se ve a unos tres chicos esperando a cierta ojijade que no habia terminado todavia

-¡SAKURA YA BAJA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!-le gritaba Sasori

-Ya voy, ya voy dios que impacientes son-dijo la pelirosa bajando las escaleras

-Ya vamonos- dijo Sasori agarrandola del brazo

-Ay Sasori no me aprietes el brazo que me van a salir moretones menso

-Ay ni que fueras tan delicada primita-dijo Suigetsu

-Tu callate contigo no estoy hablando sopenco, pero la verdad es que no se porque pero cuendo me hacen el mas pequeño golpe me sale un morete-decia la pelirosa pensativa

-Ahh ya vamonos-dijo Sasori

-Ya esta bien en que nos vamos a ir-pregunto la ojijade

-Mm en mi coche en que tu que crees

-En tu coche-dijo la pelirosa con estrellitas en los ojos

-Nop tu no, tu te vas a ir con Suigetsu en el carro de Hidan y el y yo en el mio mientras les traen los suyos n.n-decia el pelirojo

-Pero pero-decia la pelirosa con cara de perrito triste-_"Si seguro con esta cara me va a dejar ir con el si n.n" _-penso la pelirosa

-Sakura no hagas eso, ya dije que no-dijo Sasori volteando la cara y cruzandose de brazos

-Porfavor-dijo la pelirosa con un puchero que hizo que hasta Hidan pusiera cara tierna (O.O)

-Mmm-decia Sasori viendo de reojo la cara de la pelirosa-Ahh esta bien-dijo al fin el pelirojo

-¡Si!-dijo la pelirosa-pero vamos que se nos hace tarde-gritaba la pelirosada

Los tres hombres la miraban con una gotitta en la cabeza y los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Nunca cambiara

-Sasori cual es tu auto quiero verlo

-No te impacientes ya lo veras- y en ese momento de ven dos autos uno convertible color plateado y un ferrari color negro

.com/image/carros%-carro (de hidan que es el plateado)

.com/lcp/eminencia/myfiles/ENZO-FERRARI(BKACK)-1[1].jpg-(el de Sasori es el ferrari)

Sakura se quedo embobada con el carro negro

-Oh dios mio estoy en el paraiso-dijo la ojijade viendo el carro negro

-Bueno ya vamonos-dijo Sasori entrando al auto negro

-¡SI!-dijo Sakura subiendo al auto

-Bueno ya entra Suigetsu-dijo el albino mayor

-Yo quiero manejar

-No yo voy a manejar

-No yo.

-Que yo Suigetsu entra al auto

-Ay ya el que sea demonios vamos a llegar tarde-les grito la pelirosada

-Hmp esta bien ya maneja tu-dijo Suigetsu

-Bueno subete

Y asi los 4 se fueron a la escuela llegaron 5 min. Antes de que empezaran las clases

-Uff llegamos a tiempo-decia una pelirosada en el auto

* * *

Mientras en la entrada de la escuela (mas bien el estacionamiento) se encontraban un pelinegro y un rubio hablando justo cuando iban a irse vieron como dos autos entraban al estacionamiento

-Guao ya viste que carros Sasuke-teme

-Hmp si los vi pero esta mejor el mio

-Ay no te pongas arrogante ni presumi-do-dijo el rubio viendo quienes venian en el auto-Teme ya viste quienes vienen en el auto

-Quien dobe

-Pues en el auto negro viene Sakura-chan y un pelirrojo que no se quien sea y oye no me digas dobe teme

-Mm si que eres lento usuratoncachi-dijo el pelinegro viendo el auto negro donde se encontraba la pelirosa y el pelirrojo

-Hmp quien es ese

-Mm quien sabe debe ser nuevo- "_pero me pregunto porque Sakura esta con el"_

_-_Hmp-dice Sasuke un poco molesto

POV´S SASUKE

_Quien es ese y porque esta con la rosadita **InnerSasuke:Yo digo que es su novio **Sasuke: Hmp eso no puede ser la rosadita con novio ja porfavor **InnerSasuke:Celoso Sasuke **Sasuke:Claro que no porque deberia ponerme celoso **InnerSasuke:Talvez porque te atrae la rosadita **Sasuke: Eso no es cierto mejor largate _

_FIN POV´S SASUKE_

_-_Ya vamonos dobe

-Espera hay que esperar a Suigetsu

-Hmp esta bien

Con la pelirosa

-Bueno ya me voy se hace tarde adios-dijo la pelirosa dandole un beso en la mejilla a Sasori y a Hidan

-Adios-dijeron ambos

-Vamonos Suigetsu

-Si ya voy

Asi ambos chicos se fueron hacia donde se encontraban un pelinegro y un rubio

-Que onda chicos-saludo el albino menor

-Ey Suigetsu que paso quienes eran los que venian con ustedes-pregunto el rubio cabeza hueca

-Ah era mi hermano y el otro es mi primo

-Osea que el pelirrojo es hermano de la rosadita

-Sigo aquí ehh-dijo la ojijade

-Ah perdon es que estas tan enana que no te vi-dijo burlon el pelinegro

-Mejor callate idiota

-Bueno sera mejor que nos demos prisa si no vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Suigetsu

-Es cierto vamos-dijo el rubio

Ya llegando al salon la pelirosa se fue con sus amigas y les dijo

-Oigan las dejaron ir a la pijamada

-¡¡CLARO!!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Pero y Temari tambien va a ir verdad-pregunto la pelirosada

-Pues me dijo que si pero tiene que llevar a sus hermanos

-O.O emm bueno pues ya que, que vengan de todas maneras iva a invitar a los chicos n.n

-Enserio y no te van a decir nada

-No nunca estan en casa-dijo la pelirosa con cierta tristeza que solo la chica ojiperla noto

-Bueno entonces el viernes nos vamos para tu casa Saku despues de clases

-Ok u.u

En otra parte del salon se encontraban 4 chicos platicando

-Bueno entonces que vamos a mi casa el viernes y se quedan a dormir

-Si yo si me apunto Suigetsu-dijo el rubio

-Yo tambien no tengo ganas de soportar a Itachi

-Igual yo no tengo nada mas que hacer-dijo el ojiperla

-¡¡Entonces esta decidido el viernes nos vamos a casa de Suigetsu a dormir!!

-Baka no grites

-Hay no me pegues teme

-Hmp (asi que a dormir en casa de la pelirosa ehh interesante) pensò un pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona.

CONTINUARA...

Ahora lo que quiero que me digan es de quien quieren que Sasuke se poga celosito jiji bueno a mi me gustaria que con Sai o Gaara pero ustedes deciden ok quiero que me lo digan si pliss...

Y las opciones son:

-Gaara

-Sai

-Kiba

Bueno eso son de los que me acuerdo que ahorita estan solteritos ahi si quieren a otra persona me dicen por medio de los reviews ok

Dejen revies pliss se lo agradeceria muchoooo de verdad bueno eso es todo

xoxo...


	8. Viernes OO ¡¡QUEE!

Bueno en primer lugar quiero aclarar lo siguiente:

-SasuSaku- diálogos

-**SasuSaku- **inner de Sakura

_**-SasuSaku-**_Inner de Sasuke

(SasuSaku)-mis pensamientos

"_SasuSaku"- _pensamientos de los personajes

**Declaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del grandioso Mashashi Kishimoto y si me pertenecieran a mi Sasuke ya regresaría a Konoha y se le declararía a Sakura (¬¬ se vale soñar ehh)

Cambio de escena:***************************

Tambien quiero aclarar que la mama de Sasuke es diseñadora de modas, el padre de este es un empresario muy reconocido al igual que el padre de Sakura ambos tienen empresas de inmobiliaria y la madre de Sakura es famosa ok eso es lo que quería aclarar.

Ahora sí el Cáp. espero les guste...

CAPITULO 7 VIERNES O.O ¡¡QUEEE!!

En donde se encontraba la pelirosa las 4 chicas se encontraban platicando muy animadamente

-Oye frentona

-Que cerda

-¿Quien era el chico pelirrojo con el que llegaste ahora frentesota (que confianzas en tan poco tiempo verdad ¬_¬)

-Emm pues era mi hermano

-O.O Que ese pelirrojo tan sexy es tu hermano

-Si n.n pero no le digas sexy que soy muy celosa ¬_¬

-Ok

-Y el que venia con el Suigetsu-baka quien era-pregunto Temari

-Ah el es mi primo es el hermano mayor de Suigetsu

-Guao pues que le dan de comer a tu hermano y a tu primo que estan como quieren

-Que te acabo de decir cerda ¬_¬

-Ay ok Sakura pero solo digo la verdad u.u

-Jmp bueno van a ir a mi casa hoy verdad

-¡CLARO!-dijeron todas las chicas

-Je que bueno pero trajeron sus pijamas verdad

-Ehh

-Hah bueno saliendo de la escuela vamos para sus casa y ya

-Ok

Mientras en otro lado del salon

-Entonces PIJAMADA EN CASA DE SUIGETSU-grito el rubio (claro su cerebro no da para mas n.n sin ofeder eh)

-Dobe ya no grites

-Ahh teme no me pegues

-Pues callate ya dobe

-Como me dijiste teme

-Lo que oiste D-O-B-E

-Grr teme

-Dobe

-¡Teme!

-¡¡Dobe!!

-¡¡TEME!!

-¡¡DOBE!!

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS 2 YA ME TIENEN HARTO!-les grito Neji

-Ya esta bueno pues-dijo el rubio

-Hmp

-Bueno saliendo de aquí nos vamos para mi casa ya que tienen sus pijamas aya-dijo el albino con una gotitta en la cabeza

-Ok

-De acuerdo

-Hmp-(que hablador no se vaya a quedar mudo ¬_¬)

-Que comunicativo teme

-Callate dobe no molestes

-Mmm tu tienes algo, mas bien planeas algo

-Yo no estoy planeando nada dobe no se de que hablas

-No te creo pero lo voy a descubrir

-Como digas

Y asi paso todo el viernes en la escuela entre risas, chismes bueno todo estaba tranquilo claro sin contar las peleas de nuestros 8 protagonistas

********************************************************************************************************* -AY ERES UN IDIOTA

-Calmate pelos de escoba

-AY MALDITO DIENTES DE TIBURON

* * *

-¡QUE! Pero que te pasa

-Nada solo quise molestarte cebollitas

-Ash mejor callate afeminado con ojos de huevo duro

-Hmp

-Ja

* * *

-Haber nene que quieres ya me tienes harta

-Solo se me hace divertido molestarte cerezo

-Ayy que no me digas asi

-Hmp sabes que me adoras rosadita

-Ja ya quisieras esta mucho mejor...

-Quien esta mejor pelo de chicle

-Como me dijiste, no sabes que no quiero saber mejor ya largate de aquí ok jmp

-Hmp

* * *

Si que tranquilo dia de escuela verdad, bueno no todo era peleas entre esos dos grupos ya que habian dos personitas que no peleaban solo se quedaban observando como sus amigos se peleaban (como siempre jeje)

Despues de que ambos grupos dejaran de pelear (Por fin n_n) gracias al cielo era la hora de salida .

Con la pelirosa

-Bueno chicas voy a decirle a mi hermano que nos vamos a pasar por sus cosas para la pijamada

-Ok-dijeron todas

-Ahorita vengo

La pelirosa se fue a buscar a su hermano que estaba con sus amigos

-Sasori-le llamo la pelirosa

-Ah hermanita que pasa

-Solo te vengo a avisar que voy a llegar tarde

-Y eso porque

-Es que voy a acompañar a las chicas a sus casas por las cosas de la pijamada

-Ah ok

-Vaya vaya asi que esta es la pequeña Sakura ehh

-Mmm y tu eres :S

-Que no me recuerdas

-Mn nop

-Soy Deidara amigo de Sasori y Hidan

-Ohhh

-Sakura hola

-Ehh? Ah hola Itachi

-¿Se conocen?:S

-Sip n_n

-Itachi

-Mmm? Ah eres tu hermano tonto

-Hmp solo te... - y se quedo a medias ya que vio a cierta pelirosa-Vaya asi que no pierdes tiempo eh rosadira

-Eh? Ah eres tu cacatua

-Cacatua jaja ahora ese es tu apodo de cariño Sasuke-se burlo Itachi

-Eso no te incumbe y tu rosadita mas vale que te vayas calmando

-Ja, mira peinado de gallina yo no te tengo miedo ok asi que vete a amenazar a alguien mas quieres

-Mm no gracias estoy muy bien molestandote aquí

-¿Asi?-dijo la pelirosa mirando hacia atrás

-Si

-Ok bueno, oye me puedes hacer un favor

-Mm depende

-Estoy segura que te va a encantar-dijo la pelirosa seductoramente, haciendo que el pelinegro levantara una ceja

-¿Asi?-dijo el pelinegro siguiendole el juego a la ojijade

-Aha muy segura-mientras estaban "jugando" la ojijade cada vez daba un paso hacia adelante ocasionando que el Uchiha se hiciera para atrás, mientras que el pelinegro pensaba

_-"Hmp como lo supuse es igual a todas"_-penso el Uchiha con arrogancia, lo que no sabia era que la chica lo estaba llevando directamente a su trampa hasta que se escucho

¡¡SPLASH!!

-JAJAJAJAJA-se empezaron a reir los amigos de Itachi, bueno todos los que estaban ahi se habian dado cuenta de lo que la pelirosa estaba planeando, que era hacer que el pelinegro se distrajera para asi llevarlo hacia la fuente para empujarlo y que callera ahi.

-Te gusto la refrescada Uchiha-le dijo burlonamente la ojiajde

-Maldita pelo de chicle mira lo que hiciste

-Ya estamos a mano bebe

-Hmp-dijo el ojinegro enojado

-Bueno a lo que venia era a decirte que-y alguien la interrumpio

-Emm Sakura ya me lo dijiste-dij Sasori con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Asi?

-Si

-Ah bueno entonces adios

-Adios enana

-Callate idiota

-Jeje

-¬_¬ Mmm-fue lo unico que dijo la pelirosa antes de irse

-Bueno que era eso que querias decirme Sasuke

-Que me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Suigetsu

-Ah ok

-Hmp ya me voy

-Si como sea, ah Sasuke no molestes a Sakura ehh

-Como sea adios

* * *

En otra parte del colegio se encontraban esperando a chofer de la pelirosa

-Oye Sakura porque no le dices a tu sexy hermano que nos lleve

-Aparte de que no te voy a dar el gusto cerda ¬_¬ no cabemos en su auto

-Oye pero que mala eres frentona

-Si como sea

-Oye asi te pareces al Uchiha-dijo Ino

-Hmp no es cierto _

-Hasta se te pego su tipico hmp jaja-dijo la rubia imitando al pelinegro

-Miren ahi esta Kyoshi vamos-dijo la ojijade

-Y Temari no va a ir

-Si pero va a ir mas tarde

-Ohh

* * *

En un lugar mucho mas alejado 4 chicos ya se encontraban en la mansion Haruno

-Ey eso si les digo ni se les ocurra entrar a la habitacion de Sakura porque si no sera lo ultimo que veran en su vida-dijo Suigetsu

-Ay Suigetsu que gracioso eres jaja-dijo el rubio

-No es broma chicos U_U

-O_O-(Todos)

-Bueno vamos a mi recamara a cambiarnos

-De acuerdo

Mientras con las chicas

-Bien cual casa queda mas cerca-preguntò la ojijade

-La casa de Tenten

-Ok-y asi por el camino que le dijo Tenten llegaron a su "casa" que era asi (./#q=mansiones%20lujosas)

-Bueno ahora a la casa de Ino-dijo la ojiperla

Llegaron muy rapido a la casa de la rubia que por cierto era muy linda

(.es/personal/ccc27633/casilla(3).jpg)

Despues fueron a la mansion Hyuga que era la que estaba mas lejos de la escuela pero que era la mas cercana a la de la pelirosa

(.es/myimages/mycontent/P1011629%20(Small).JPG)

Luego de que fueran por las cosas de la Hyuga llegaron al "humilde hogar" de la pelirosa

-Bueno chicas bienvenidas a mi "humilde hogar" n_n

(http://todotnv..)

-O_O HUMILDE-

-Jeje n_n

-Buenas tardes señorita Sakura

-Buenas tardes Naoko oye invite a quedarse a dormir a unos amigos asi que si tocan dejalos entrar porfis

-De acuerdo señorita Sakura

-Y mis papas no han llegado

-No señorita U_U

-Mm ok me voy a mi habitacion, chicas por aqui

-Ok

Mientras que con lo chicos ya estaban cambiados

-Ahora que vamos a hacer-pregunto el rubio

-Mm no se que les parese si jugamos cartas

-Esta bien

Mientras que con las chicas se estaban cambiando y cierta rubia de ojos azules estaba planeando hacerle una "pequeña" broma a la pelirosa

-Oye Sakura-le llamo la rubia

-Que pasa Ino-cuestiono la ojijade en ropa interior

-Ven oyes eso-le dijo para que la pelirosa se acercara a la puerta

La pelirosa se acerco a la puerta pero no se escuchaba nada de nada

-Mm no Ino no escucho nada

-Ah pues entonces-y diciendo esto la rubia abrio la puerta y saco a la pelirosa

-Que diablos-fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir la ojijade

-Jaja

-Ino abreme la puta puerta ¡INO!

Y asi estuvo la pelirosa por unos minutos hasta que se harto (o mas bien le dio frio ya que estaba en ropa interior la pobre) asi que decidio ir a la habitacion de su primo

-¡¡SUIGETSU!!-gritò la pelirosa abriendo la puerta abruptamente

-Que prima

-Quiero que O_O-asi se quedo la pelirosa en estado de shock se preguntaran porque, pues estaban los "querido" amigos del albino ahi mirandola de arriba a bajo y lo peor es que estaba en ROPA INTERIOR.

Y los chicos no estaban mejor que la pelirosa al igual que ella estaban O_O, a los pobres casi se les sale sangre por la nariz asi que tuvieron que ponerse la mano antes de que eso pasara claro disimuladamente para que no los vieran.

-O_O Sakura, prima que haces aqui y ASI-dijo el albino sorprendido por como su prima entro a la habitacion.

-O//O Emm pues es que Ino me saco de mi propia habitacion asi que vine a pedirte una de tus camisas-la pobre pelirosa estaba que se moria de la verguenza- Y ustedes que ven-les grito a los otros 3 que la estaban viendo muy "disimuladamente"

-Nada, nada-dijo el rubio moviendo las manos

-Hmp tampoco no hay nada que ver

-O_O Pues ya quisieras fijate

-Aja como sea

-Ah Suigetu dame una camisa rapido-dijo la ojijade tapandose lo mas que pudo

-Si aquí esta toma

-Jmp gracias adios

-De nada

La pelirosa iva caminado para su cuarto muy enojada en cuanto llego a la puera de su habitacion se oyo un grito por toda la mansion

-¡¡¡INOO!!-"dijo" la pelirosa abriendo la puerta agresivamente (aclaro que la puerta ya la habian abierto)

-Ahh Que-contesto la rubia

-Date por muerta cerda

-AHHHHHHH-y salio corriendo de la habitacion

-Ven no huyas coberde

La rubia salio de la habitacion seguida de una pelirosa furiosa, ambas ivan corriendo por el pasillo sin fijarse lo que estaba enfrente hasta que Ino choco con algo o mas bien alguien y se callo en el piso y Sakura al no poder frenar a tiempo tuvo el mismo fin que su amiga

-¡¡Ahhh!!

-¡¡AUCHH!!-Se quejaron las chicas

-Ay fijate por donde caminas pelos de escoba-dijo Suigetsu que estaba tirado abajo de la rubia (que casualidad verdad)

-Mejor callate dientes de tiburon-dijo la rubia

-Quitate de encima que pesas- se quejo el albino (aunque el sabia perfectamente que no era cierto)

-Hmp ya sabia yo algun dia ibas a correr a mis brazos Haruno

-Ja ya quisieras Uchiha eso pasara cuando Ino y Tenten anden con mi primo o Neji que es algo ovio que nunca pasara (Ja no sabe lo que acaba de decir la pobre)

-No estes tan segura

-Idiota

-Chicas estan bien-pregunto el rubio que apenas iva llegando junto con Neji,Hinata y Tenten

-Que todavia preguntas si ellas estan bien, si ellas fueron las que se nos hecharon encima

-Es cierto dobe

-Ay ya como sea, a proposito que hacen ellos aqui-cuestiono la ojijade

-Ah pues se van a quedar a dormir

-O_O QUEEEE- dijeron todas las chicas

Continuara...

Pues alli esta la conti y porfavor dejenme reviews todavia no se a quien poner para darle celos a Sasuke solo quiero que me digan a quien quieren ¿si? Bueno eso es todo U_U plisss reviews bueno hasta luego besos a todos.


	9. Aviso

Bueno antes que todo quiero agradecerles a todas las que me dejaron review de verdad se los agradezco pero lamentablemente no voy a poder subir el fic por un tiempo ya que mi laptop se descompuso y ahí es donde tenia los siguientes capítulos del de que me esta faltando un poco la inspiración TT_TT pero no se preocupe cuando pueda voy a subir el siguiente capitulo en cuanto termine de escribirlo en la computadora de escritorio que tengo en casa (_Pues haber si te dejan tus hermanos_ eso ya lo se pero como les dije lo voy a subir cuando pueda)

Bueno eso es todo por mi parte espero y me entiendan si? Por favor dejen review de verdad me ayudara mucho en mi inspiración y no olviden que todavía necesito poner a alguien para poner celoso a Sasuke ok y pues también les voy a preguntar si quieren lemmon aunque no soy muy buena para eso pero lo voy a intentar ok

Bueno ahora si es todo que les vaya bien y cuídense n_n


End file.
